Fifty Shades of Mind Blowing Misunderstandings
by Daredevil fangirl
Summary: As their first anniversary draws near, Ana starts to suspect her husband's fidelity. Who is the mysterious person Christian leans on for his secret pleasure that even Ana cannot give? No cheats! Pure fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Hi everyone! This is another fun fic idea requested to me by my best friend. She's a huge fan of Fifty Shades so this ones for her. She wanted an all out comedy with misunderstandings and everything and this was what I came up with. It'll be a short fic with short chapters. Kind of a Drabble series..hope you enjoy it and please review!**

* * *

"Sorry Ana! Something urgent just came up and I really have to go!", Christian apologised hurriedly getting up from the bed , snapping his phone shut. I sat up, modestly holding the sheets to my naked body, my eyes wide. I glanced at the clock and gave a double take. It was 2 a.m for Christ's sake! What possible business could a man have to attend to at this hour?

I opened my mouth to say so to my husband but to my dusmay, he's already dressed up in a casual shirt and rough blue jeans. He bends down and presses his lips lightly to mine. " Laters baby.", he murmers. " I love you." And just like that he's gone..

I curled up In bed, tears threatening to spill over at the cold loneliness of the bed Christian had vacated. Lately, he had been behaving very oddly. He often returned home late from work and this was the fifth night in a row he took off from our bed!

At first I thought he was planning a surprise for our anniversary in two weeks. The signs said so..receiving mysterious calls, suddenly disappearing with a lame excuse...I thought he was was a terrible actor but found it so sweet for him to plan a surprise, I just let it slide.

And then it started to get suspicious. He was receiving more phone calls than usual. And now he's taken to rushing off to another room to hold his 'private conversations'. I tried to ignore it. Tried to convince myself that it was for the surprise. But the nagging doubt against my husband's fidelity continued to eat me from within.

And then I overheard one of his conversations and that was what finally did me in.

I choked back a sob as I remember overhearing his conversation.

_"Thanks a lot for last night! Yeah, I've thought about it. We should continue it for a little longer. Your hands really are magical. I didn't know your were so fucking talented!...yeah..same place, same time! Call me at this number...No! Don't try to meet up or talk to me personally! Ana might suspect something."_

His words still echoed in my mind, convincing me that Christina was being unfaithful. I broke down and the tears started flowing freely..

* * *

Christian smiled as he closed the door of the hotel room behind him. It was time! At last, he could enjoy a secret pleasure that even dear Ana couldn't provide. Every night, they met at various hotels for their trysts and each morning, he left, a more relaxed and highly pleasured man.

He stripped, throwing his clothes into the corner and went to take a shower. A shower was important. He stood still, savoring the cold pelts of water against his skin before reaching out for the body wash he had bought on the way. He didn't dare keep one at home. Ana might smell a rat if he suddenly decided to stock 'Heavenly Rose haven' bath wash in their bathroom.

The sweet smell filled his nostrils, making him smile. The shower and body wash was important. It intensified the pleasure...

When he finished the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to the room. He glanced at the time impatiently. Where was-?

There was a firm knock at the door. A relieved smile spread across his face and he marched across cross the room, flinging the door open. " About time!", he said severely, opening it wider for his night time visitor. "What kept you Taylor?"

Taylor closed the door behind him cautiously, never taking his eyes off Christian. " I'm sorry about the delay Mr. Grey. But I needed to check the security just one more time before our..meeting."

"You are supposed to be doing that before calling me.", a slight hint of impatience creeping up in his tone.

"Of course Sir, but I would be more at ease if I was completely sure about the safety of this place."

Christian sighed resignedly. "Well, are you ready now?", he asked quietly.

For the first time, Taylor's usually stoic face had an anticipated, almost gleeful expression on his face. His eyes lingered on Christian's muscular frame and he impatiently shook of his jacket. "I'm always ready sir.", he replied, barely contained excitement in his voice as he rolled up his sleeves.

Christian went to the bed and lay on his back."We don't have too long tonight. ", he said quietly. "It's a little late..."

"It will be quick and pleasurable Mr. Grey.", Taylor replied sitting beside his employer. His hands slid smoothly over Christian's smooth back, pressing it lightly, making him moan. "After all I'm the best masseuse you could possibly get!"

* * *

**A/N: so yeah, it's not a cheat story. But plenty of bombs! :P stay tuned and plz drop a review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Thank you for the reviews everyone! Have fun reading and please review!**

**Warning! OOC Taylor!**

* * *

It was 9 p.m. Silence reigned in the Grey household with all the rooms enveloped in darkness and a feeling of desolation. All rooms, save one...

The Master bedroom was the only place which showed any signs of life. The room was dimly lit with scented candles. Soft red petals decorated the bed. The smell of flowers and perfume wafted through the breeze that filled in through the open windows. The perfect room, with the perfect setting for romance, for the perfect couple on their anniversary.

Only there was no couple. Not the expected one that is.

And it wasn't Anastasia's and Christian's anniversary, yet. At least not until midnight.

On the large bed, Christian lay on his stomach half naked, a towel loosely covering his lower half, soft sighs and groans of contentment escaping his lips as Taylor continued with his ministrations on Christian's back. He felt the day's tensions and muscle cramps melt away as Taylor's fingers worked their magic. Usually, just the sight of Ana's beautiful smiling face was enough for that. But she had suddenly gone off on a last minute trip to her mom's who was apparently dying to see Teddy.

Christian didn't have a problem with his wife taking off with her son to show him off to her mom. He had a problem with her timing. Why did she have to leave one day before their much awaited anniversary was beyond his comprehension. He had made his displeasure very clear to her, but of course, Her Highness chose to be as stubborn as a mule over her decision and had packed her bags paying little attention to his protests.

Fuming, he let her go, asking Taylor to drop her at the airport, and buried himself in work for the rest of the day, trying to quell his rage.

Of course he regretted their quarrel now. He regretted not having gotten into that damned car with her and convince her to see things his way using his best pleasurable skills. He regretted not having called her even once throughout the day to see how she was doing before coaxing her to return home for their anniversary.

Instead, he had gone back home after work, same as usual, and had Taylor massage his back at his own home instead of playing hide and seek in some fool hotel.

Still, the massage, the scent, the romantic setting he had prepared for their anniversary night helped calm him down. He was going to bring her back home the very next day with a polite apology to his mother in law. Hopefully Ana would have calmed down enough to see things his way. He had gifts to give her after all...

Unbeknownst to Christian, his groans sent the man bent over him into overdrive.

Taylor watched the expanse of toned muscles submit to his fingers tender loving care, and felt his mouth go dry at the mesmerising sight. A fierce wave of protectiveness for his employee washed away the pangs of guilt that he was starting to feel For Mrs Grey, especially after her argument with Christian this morning. The guilt had been growing like a tidal wave, even after he had dropped her at the airport with a feeling of vindictive satisfaction.

'_Mine!_', he thought possessively, his eyes devouring Christian's muscular frame. '_You can never be anyone else's Mr. Grey! Mine, mine and only mine forever!'_

"..more."

He blinked. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that sir?", he asked, his voice barely concealing his excitement. Had he just asked for more? Oh boy!

" I said we should do this more often."; Christian repeated patiently. "After my anniversary, Ana will know about this anyway. We can do it quite comfortably here in my own home instead of rushing to hotels! Or maybe you could teach Ana a little? That way you could save your time for better things, with Ana massaging my back."

The growing hope that had blossomed in Taylor's chest shattered to pieces, and was replaced by white hot anger.

_He saw him as a masseuse after all this time?_

His fingers changed their course of action and began to caress Christian's naked flesh sensuously. "Is that all you want from me Mr Grey?", he asked, his voice flat and cold.

Christian cooked his head sideways questioningly "What do you mean?", he asked, sounding puzzled.

Taylor's fingers wandered further down, lingering close to Christian's ass. His hands itched to rip off the loose towel covering his lower half. Restraining his desires with a superhuman effort and answered, his voice hoarse with need.

"Don't you see me as more than a masseuse or your employee?". His hands wrenched Christian onto his back with a suddenness that knocked out his breath. Jumping onto the bed, he propped his legs on either side of Christian, enjoying the look of stunned horror on his face.

He bent his face dangerously close to Christian's, their heated breaths echoing in his ears. It would be so easy to just brush his lips against those delectable ones..

"I mean, do you see me how I see you Mr Grey?", he asked throatily, his fingers smoothly sliding down towards the towel. Pressing his very aroused self against his abdomen, he savoured the sight of Christian's widened eyes.

His fingers curled around the towel and ripped it off Christian's body before sending a momentary, yet languorous gaze downwards. His eyes returned, meeting Christian's stunned ones. " Do you see me as a man, Mr. Grey?", he asked softly, before wrapping his hand around-

The feel of Taylor's bony fingers stroking him at the one place only Ana did brought Christian to senses from his earlier paralysed state. What the hell had gotten into Taylor?

His eyes flashed with fire as he curled his hand around Taylor's neck and with the force of a raging bull, threw him off the bed and onto the floor.

"OOF!", Taylor puffed when Christian neatly landed on his stomach. Their positions were reversed as now it was Christina straddling Taylor. Ignoring the sickeningly lustful look in his eyes, Christian bent down, till their faces were inches apart.

"What are you upto Taylor?", he growled threateningly. "And don't give me that bull about being gay! You're as straight as I am!"

"I - Am -Bisexual sir!", Taylor hissed with pain, his hands held captive on either do side by Christian's strong grip. "And you just happened to catch my attention! I wanted you! I desired you! And Mrs Grey was in the way! Why do you think I insisted we use your bedroom today? I wanted to take you in the one place you'd never let anyone else take you!"

Christian snorted and was about to say more when-

BANG!

The bedroom door flew open and with a soaring heart, Christian saw it was Ana.

Her eyes widened with horror, taking in the scene of a naked Christian straddling Taylor, his hands tightly holding them down to the floor in a typical dom-sub manner, his face inches away from Taylor's...

Judging by the likes of pure murder on her face, Christian realised with a sinking heart that she had just jumped to the worst possible conclusion...


End file.
